Emma
Find beauty wherever you are ♥" :―Emma Emma is a Friends minifigure introduced in 2012. She is one of the five main characters of the theme. Description Variants Emma’s Mini-doll figure appeares in a few variants all of which have the same face and hair, which is long, straight, jet black and braided at the back. Her skin colour is light nougat. Her eyes are green and she has pink lipstick. In 3185 Summer Riding Camp, 3187 Butterfly Beauty Shop, 30103 Emma's Car and 30106 Ice Cream Standshe wears light purple sleeveless shirt which has a flower and silver dots on it, a dark blue skirt and purple shoes. In Summer Riding Camp her hair can be changed to a riding helmet with a black ponytail. In 3186 Emma's Horse Trailer she has the usual light purple shirt, which has a flower and silver dots on it, but this time combined with white trousers and black boots. Like in Summer Riding Camp Emma's hair can be switched with a riding helmet. In 3931 Emma's Splash Pool she is seen again with the light purple shirt which has a flower and silver dots on it, a pink skirt and matching sneakers. EmmaIn 3936 Emma's Fashion Design Studio she has a purple vest with pink flowers and butterflies printed on it, a dark blue skirt, lavender stockings and white boots. http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130319044826/lego/images/c/c9/FullsEmma-petparlour.jpgIn 41002 Emma's Karate Course she wears a karate uniform, consisting of white top with a black belt and a flower printed on it and white mid-calf trousers. Her sneakers are white and dark blue. He hairpiece can be switched with a kendo mask. In 41007 Heartlake Pet Salon she has a dark blue top with white trimming around the neckline decorated with dots and flowers of white and different shades of purple. She also wears a purple necklace, a pink skirt and white shoes. In 41013 Emma's Sports Car she has a turquoise top with a dark purple trimming around the neckline decorated with a blue flower in the top left corner. She also wears a pink skirt and white sneakers, which have pink at the front and pink laces. In 41028 Emma's Lifeguard Post she will appear in blue bikini top decorated by a couple of colour strips and a rescue cross sign, dark pink shorts and matching sandals. There is a red whistle tied around her neck. Her lifeguard's accessories include a pair of orange swimming fins which can be attached to her feet. In 41056 Heartlake News Van Emma will be seen in a a purple shirt and white long-sleeved jacket with golden buttons and a belt tied in a knot. She also have a sand green plain skirt and matching trainers with white details and purple laces. Her torso piece is the same as worn by Stephanie in 41005 Heartlake High. In LEGO Friends of Heartlake City Edit In the theme's television show (LEGO Friends of Heartlake City) she is very similar to her appearance in3185 Summer Riding Camp, 3187 Butterfly Beauty Shop and 30103 Emma's Car except she also wears a light purple hair band on her head over her hair. She also wears the 41007 Heartlake Pet Salon outfit in some episodes. Of the five main characters in the Friends theme, Emma is the beautician of the group. Emma has four best friends Andrea, Mia, Olivia and Stephanie, She is also friends with Andrew, Christina, Chloe, Ella,Katharina, Matthew and Maya. Emma has a horse called Robin and a cat, which name is unknown. Both her pets are white. Her interests include designing clothing and jewelry as shown in 3936 Emma's Fashion Design Studio and horseback riding which is presented in two sets 3186 Emma's Horse Trailer and 3185 Summer Riding Camp. Emma also likes crafts, interior decorating and remodelling. When Emma is older she wants to be a designer. Emma's favourite colour is purple which is reflected in the five outfits she has been seen with throughout different sets. She is a black belt in karate. She drives four different cars so far, which may suggest her interests in automobiles. Emma's personality is kind, curious, and complementary shown at lego.com sometimes her friends think she can be a bit forgetful. In LEGO Friends of Heartlake City Edit Emma was making a poster for the World Petacular but it was ruined by Olivia's dog Scarlett. After Emma followed Scarlett, Olivia apologized to Emma and the other girls and they forgave each other. They decided to enter Scarlett in the World Petacular and Emma styled her and took pictures. When the stage fell down, Emma handed Olivia her sketchpad to draw up the blueprints for the stage. Emma took part in preparation of Stephanie's birthday party. In order to keep Stephanie unaware of the surprise, she had to lie to her about attending karate class, when in fact she was engaged in the conspiracy. Her training partner admitted that she is really skilled in martial arts. Emma was a part of the team rewarded for the winning project of how to save dolphins from getting trapped in fishermen's nets. The five were invited to a dolphin cruiser trip with their teacher Ms. Stevens but almost forgot to take Emma, who had to go back to her car to fetch her camera. Olivia rode back to the shore on a water scooter so friends are reunited and could admire the dolphins. LEGO.com Description Edit Appearances Edit In the first wave of the Friends’ sets in early 2012 Emma appeared in three sets, two of which were connected with horse riding and one with fashion and beauty. This trend continued in the 2012 summer wave, in which Emma’s Design Studio was released. The character’s free time interests were reflected in two small sets presenting Emma’s cabriolet and a splash pool. Then she appeared in two 2013 sets in the winter wave, where her new interests were revealed – karate and dog grooming. That year a new Emma’s pet was introduced – an unnamed white cat, which accompanies her during her trip in a sports car. Emma’s figure could be also obtained from a poly-bag set called Ice Cream Stand. Among the sets to be released in the winter wave of 2014 at least one will include Emma – this time a life guard accompanied by a dolphin. Released Edit *3185 Summer Riding Camp *3186 Emma's Horse Trailer *3187 Butterfly Beauty Shop *3931 Emma's Splash Pool *3936 Emma's Design Studio *30103 Emma's Car *30106 Ice Cream Stand *41002 Emma's Karate Course *41007 Heartlake Pet Salon *41013 Emma's Sports Car Not released yet Edit *41028 Emma's Lifeguard Post *41056 Heartlake News Van Gallery of Variants Edit Notes Edit *The TV commercial of 41007 Heartlake Pet Salon presents Joanna as a salon employee who grooms Emma's pet poodle, which is called Lady. Gallery Edit http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Emma_Kendo_Mask.jpgEmma with her Kendo mask on.http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Emma.pngEmma's animated rendering.http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Emmarender.pngPicture of her on the Friends mini-site.http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Drawing_of_Emma.jpgDrawing of Emma at the beach.http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Friends_At_Olivias_House.jpg Emma with Stephanie, Andrea, Olivia and Mia.http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:FullFriends.jpgEmma with her with her friends.http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Heartlake_High_Emma_and_Stephanie.jpgEmma with Stephanie at her soccer match.http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Friends_girls.jpgEmma with her friends.http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Friends.png Drawing of Emma, with her friends.http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Friends_having_fun.jpg Emma, having fun with her friends.http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Styling_Stephanie.jpg Emma styling Stephanie.http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Emma_and_Lady.jpgEmma with a poodle.http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jonna,_Lady_and_Emma.jpgEmma with Joanna and a poodle.http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:3186_alt5.jpgEmma with her pet horse, Robin.http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:Karate_Chop.jpg Drawing of her in her karate uniform. Category:Friends